A new girl
by kristenann
Summary: Hermione has changed and she loves it. But will every1 else? But because this change someone will turn to her for help. But can she help? CHAPTER 5 UP REVIEW!
1. Miss Pinks ice cream boutique

A/N: AHH I can't believe I'm starting another fanfic lol. Well I hope u like..and review PLEAZE!! hehe  
  
Disclaimer: little me owns NOTHING!!  
  
Chapter 1: A new girl  
  
Miss Pinks ice cream boutique  
  
It was dark. Romantic music was playing in the background. It was a clear night and there they stood, together. The waves crashed behind them.  
  
"Hermione.." said a deep voice.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, looking up into her company's eyes.  
  
"This has been an amazing night; I never thought I could come into the muggle world and enjoy it. But you opened my eyes and have shown me the way," he said looking lovingly down at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed. She went to say something, but her company put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh, my love," he said softly, "I want to spend the rest of my days with you, forever more."  
  
"Me two," murmured Hermione.  
  
He smiled, "But it is a dangerous road we must take. The world is becoming increasingly mistrustful and troublesome. It is hard to tell friend from foe. We would go through a lot to be together and it would be hard."  
  
"I know, but all I want is to be with you. I will do anything to be with you," Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione lent in to her love as he lent down.  
  
*~*~*SNAP*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up.  
  
'Not another dumb love dreams,' she thought angrily. What the hell was up with it?? She had, had it for the last few nights. What did it mean? Who was the guy she was going to give her life to?? Ohhh it frustrated her so much.  
  
Hermione groaned, now she wouldn't get back to sleep. Stupid dream. She may as well get up now, although it was so early. Hermione launched herself in to her bathroom and jumped into the shower. And sometime later she emerged and came downstairs.  
  
"Hermione dear!" her Mother exclaimed, "You're up early, it's only 9 o'clock!"  
  
Hermione muttered something. Her Mother laughed. Hermione placed herself on the table, as her Mother placed pancakes in front of her.  
  
"Eat up dear!" Mrs Granger said brightly.  
  
"Hmm," muttered Hermione back.  
  
She wasn't a morning person, although everyone at Hogwarts thought she was. Hermione was entering 6th year and she was excited. She would be going back a changed person. She had met up with a few of her muggle cousins and they had the best time. Mari, Lisa and Kitti showed Hermione a new way of life and she loved it. The three girls couldn't believe that Hermione had taken advantage of the guys yet!  
  
"NOO way.I wouldn't do that," She had exclaimed.  
  
But they did not listen. They took Hermione under their wing and gave her a complete makeover, which Hermione now loved. The once brown bushy hair was now straight and blonde, with pink streaks through it. They attacked her wardrobe and gave her a new one. Full of the latest styles and trends. Plus her body had grown up a little.  
  
Now Hermione was wearing a mini pink skirt and tight white top.  
  
"Mum, I'm going to work. I'll be back later," Hermione shouted and was gone.  
  
Hermione had gotten a job at Miss Pinks ice creams boutique. It was just a job for the holidays. Miss Pink rarely let students work there, but she saw a lot of promise in young Hermione.  
  
"Miss Pink?? I'm here," Hermione yelled as she walked into the shop.  
  
"Hermione hurry! We're packed," shouted Miss Pink and then was gone.  
  
Hermione grabbed a pen and paper and hurried out into the busy restaurant. She came to a table and asked,  
  
"Hi, may I take your order?"  
  
"Yes and about time too!" exclaimed the young guy sitting there.  
  
He looked up and was shocked. 'It cant be,' he thought, 'but it has to be!'  
  
A/N: Tell me wat u like. Yeh a little short but hey! R and R dudes! 


	2. Masked stranger

A/N: Yeh this isn't a 'Mary Sue' at all! Sure Hermione is OCC, but wat FanFiction story isn't?? Yes it is true, I've changed her a bit (well a lot), but that's how I wanted her for this particular story. Look at my other story for Harry Potter (my others r in Lord of the Rings) and it's a little closer to the true Hermione, but the story line is far from it! Just coz I made her have blonde hair and pink streaks?!?! Seriously dudes, chill. And as my friends said it wasn't Mary sue and she HATES Mary Sue's more than anything!  
  
Just sit back and enjoy and review!! It simple, just press that little purple button (although it isn't purple anymore, or it that my computer?? Is the colour change in every1's comp??). And keep in mind.flames will be used 4 marshmellows.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!......got that???  
  
A new girl  
  
Chapter 2: Masked stranger  
  
"Can I take your order sir?," Hermione asked again. She just looked behind her and the kitchen was backing up. The blonde haired boy was just staring at her.  
  
'Jezze, I didn't know people would have such a problem with my hair!' she thought, sure people would take a double look and some would look, but not stare!  
  
Hermione was starting to get impatient (which showed slightly in her face; a big no no in the food business).  
  
"Excuse me sir, but if your not ready.,"Hermione said, pushing in a forced smile.  
  
Malfoy smirked silently to himself; the damn mudblood doesn't recognise him! He snapped out of starring,  
  
"Umm sorry, yes I am. A large iced coffee," he said looking up into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione quickly wrote down the order,  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
And with that he opened a newspaper (a muggle one if you were wondering) and began reading. Hermione placed the order and started to go around the tables. Soon she forgot about the starring gentleman. After 2 hours, her break came. Hermione went to the back of the Boutique, where she sat down alone and relaxed for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, the starring gentleman kept his eye on Hermione. And when she saw she had gone for her break, he followed.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the edge of the loading dock, having a smoke.  
  
"You know smoking isn't good for you," said a voice, which came from a person dressed in a long hooded cape.  
  
Hermione looked up, but instead of screaming or getting up, she calmly replied,  
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't have too many. Only when I need them."  
  
"So only when you need them? When's that? "  
  
"You're full of questions aren't you. When I'm stressed or to relax or just after work. Working isn't all that great, but I need the money."  
  
"But smoking wastes money"  
  
"Yes, but as I said I only smoke sometimes. I like go through a pack every month."  
  
Hermione still looked at the ground, taking puffs every now and again. The masked stranger looked at her, so careless and free. Not like her at all.  
  
"You do understand the diseases that come from them? Cancer...all sorts, heart disease, asthma.. "  
  
Hermione threw down her cigarette and by the edge of her foot, she put it out. She looked up at the boy in black.  
  
"You put me off it and I was enjoying it. So what do you want?"  
  
The person smirked behind his cape, which was invisible to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really, I just noticed something different about you"  
  
Hermione looked up; usually she would have been trying to figure him out and be yelling, but she had changed. Relaxed more, not taking everything so seriously. If only Harry and Ron could see her now.  
  
Just as Hermione was going to answer, a shout came from inside.  
  
"Hermione breaks nearly up! Hurry and get in here, we're packed!! "  
  
"COMING," yelled Hermione. She glanced over to where the stranger was standing, but he wasn't there. He was at the opening of the ally.  
  
"I just hope your using the right stuff. Those muggle cigarettes are terrible" and he was gone.  
  
Muggle?? He was a wizard; so the plot thickens.  
  
Just then she hurried into work and forgot about the stranger wizard until later that night.  
  
*~*~*later that night*~*~*  
  
Hermione was laying on her bed reading a magazine, music was blaring out of her speakers. She had just got home from work and wanted to relax. Another from of relaxing was lying on her bed and to have cd's on.  
  
Hermione felt vibrating on her leg. What the.? Oh it was her mobile (or cell phones as you Americans call it, but im an auzzie) . She lent over to turn off her music; but as she did that she fell off her bed. Urhhh stupid thing. She hurried to pull her phone out, before it went to massage bank.  
  
"Hello??" she half yelled.  
  
"Hermione!!! Not soo load!" said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh hey Kitti. Sorry I just fell on my bed to turn the music off and my head hurts!"  
  
Kitti laughed (she is Hermione's cousin). "So are you coming tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?? Ohh tonight ummmmm..."  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!"  
  
"Ummmm.."  
  
"Ohh Mya how could you forget!!"  
  
"I was working"  
  
"How could you forget Dusten Mains party? How can you forget it??!!"  
  
"I know, I know, but I've been busy at work and school..."  
  
"Urh...how can they give you homework on the holidays? That's just yuck!"  
  
"Our schooling is arr..a little different to yours"  
  
"How can a boarding school education, be different to any other schools education? Oh come on Hermione, come and spend your last 2 years with us!"  
  
"Ohhh Kitti you don't know how much I would want to, but my parent's insist I go to boarding school! Yeh I know it sucks, but you know"  
  
"How come you never talk about your school and now I think of it why don't your parents say anything about it. It's like they don't know about it. Why did they send you to a boarding school? You were all set to come to mine, Mari and Lisa's school, and then all out a sudden you were going to a boarding school. Like what happened? Aunty Jessica and Uncle Rob were all saying they would never send you to a boarding, and then you go? Like."  
  
"What time does the party start again?"  
  
It was a desperate attempt to change the subject. Hermione never told Lisa, Kitti or Mari about Hogwarts or the magical world. Maybe someday, but as much as she hated to say it: they couldn't be trusted.  
  
"What? Oh umm in half an hour- 7:30, but if we hurry we should be there by 8."  
  
"Cool, how are we going to get there?"  
  
"We can walk, it's not far"  
  
"Yeah okay, you wanna come here?"  
  
"Sure, see you then"  
  
"Latz"  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and launched herself into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Review. 


	3. Dusten's Party

A/N: Truth be told this is an OCC story, so if u really dislike them DON'T READ ON. Mmm I love marshmallows, with all the flames im getting marshmallows will be on the menu all this week. So that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: Mesa nosa ownsa nothing.  
  
A New Girl  
  
Chapter 3: Dustens Party  
  
Hermione was just about to go into Dusten's party, what a party it was going to be. She couldn't believe she was going to miss out on all of this while she was at Hogwarts. Mental note: thank cousins a million times. The party was booming and there was no way it was going to be stopped. Dusten Main lived in a huge house, with heaps of land. Ofcause they were very rich and ofcause Dusten got everything he wanted. Cars, clothes, money etc and ofcause the chicks. Now Hermione began to think about it, Dusten was a muggle Draco Malfoy. Hermione went to primary school with Dusten, but never socialitied with him. Just like at Hogwarts her head was always buried in books, something she was always teased over. But what was wrong with liking school? Why was it so 'uncool'? Even now, since Hermione loosened up a bit, she still loved reading. All cousins whom all went to school with Hermione were all exactly like Hermione, but when she left for Hogwarts they all changed. But Hermione didn't, until they convinced her to do so. Mari and Lisa were outside, when Hermione and Kitti arrived.  
  
"Good timing girls!" said Lisa grinning. She was wearing baggy jeans and a tight purple top.  
  
"Hey yeh," smiled Kitti.  
  
"Come on lets go in, we've gotta try and find Dusten," Said Mari.  
  
They nodded in agreement; Mari opened the door and a burst of music flooded where they were standing. Hermione took a deep breath in; she was going back to the very people grew up with. The ones who had teased her, broken her, hurt her. But none of it mattered now, she was above them. she was a witch! Hermione could curse the ass off them all if they ever bugged him.  
  
The music was blaring, people were dancing.  
  
"Lets find Dusten!," exclaimed Mari.  
  
"WHAT??" shouted Kitti.  
  
"LETS FIND DUSTSEN," yelled Mari.  
  
"OKAY"  
  
Kitti grabbed Hermione's hand and led her around until they found Dusten. He was in the kitchen with a mob of girls hanging off his every word.  
  
"Hey there," he exclaimed when the girls walked in, " Mari, Lisa, Kitti." He stopped at Hermione, eyeing her closely , "I'm afraid I don't know who this hot girl is. Friend? Cousin?"  
  
Mari, Lisa and Kitti all grinned and laughed.  
  
"We do believe you have met our dear cousin Mya," smiled Lisa.  
  
"I have? Anyway Dusten Main," he said hold out his hand, "But please call me Dusty."  
  
Hermione smiled, this was not the Dusten Main she knew at school. She started grinning, he would be shocked when he found out it was her. She shook his hand and said,  
  
"Hermione Granger, but my cousins call me Mya and so will my friends when I get back 2 school."  
  
"The Hermione Granger. The know-it-all, bookworm, teachers pet Hermione Granger!?!?" Dusty exclaimed.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Your're lying," he replied flatly, "There is know way that (pointed at Hermione) is Hermione Granger! Hermione is a bookworm and she's well.hot!"  
  
"You're sweet Dusten," Hermione snapped, "but you can be 'hot' and keep good marks!"  
  
It was silent. Dusty was open mouthed and the girls beside him wore a shocked look on his face.  
  
A stranger in the distance smirked; the Hermione of old still hadn't lost her sharpness.  
  
"What happened? I mean.you had no taste..you..," stumbled Dusty.  
  
"People change"  
  
"No, there's no way you can be her!"  
  
"Well I am, now if you excuse me I have better things to do than hang here with you!" And with that Hermione turned and left. The party looked great and she would really regret leaving, but essays came a calling. She really shouldn't have come anyway. Hermione walked briskly out of the party, parting the crowd as she went. The party goers all muttered things like.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Man she's hot"  
  
"Hey isn't that Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, that brushy haired know-it-all back in primary school"  
  
"Are you sure.it doesn't seem like something she would do"  
  
"She did go to that boarding school"  
  
Hermione ignored all these remarks and walked straight out the front door into the dead of night.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a little short, I haven't got the heart to finish it yet. I apologize if the spelling and grammar isn't all right. And keep in mind I love marshmallows. R&R on the way out 


	4. Extra Work

A/N: YAYYYYYYYYY nice reviews!!!!!!! Thanku 2 all those nice people who reviewed me, yr the best.  
  
Disclaimer: Poor me who owns nothing..tear.. joke lol  
  
A New Girl  
  
Chapter 4: Extra Work  
  
The street was pitch dark, no street lamps at all. Hermione was fuming, damn Dusten. Hadn't changed at all, bastard. What was she going to do now??? She had planned to be at the party all night and most of the morning. It was only 8:30.  
  
"Urhhhhhh" exclaimed Hermione and kicked a rock. It hurt like hell, " You damn mother fucke...!!!"  
  
"Now now it's your own fault," said a voice calmly.  
  
Hermione snapped around, there a boy sitting on the brick wall behind her. She could just make him out, since he sat in darkness.  
  
"Who are you!" Hermione demanded.  
  
The boy smirked rather badly,  
  
"Touchy are we, since that dumbass prick didn't recognize you. But why should you care? Oh he was your crush."  
  
Hermione eyes flashed.  
  
"Oh calm down! I was joking," the stranger said, then gave a small laugh.  
  
Just then 'feel good time' by Pink came into the silence. Hermione's phone was ringing; she jumped. Then dove into her handbag and pulled out a bright pink phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence..  
  
"Miss Pink!! Oh hello....what? work now.why?...packed..but I've been working from 10 til 6, that's 8 hours and I haven't had any sleep!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Triple time.ok ok.how long for??.....whenever. oh well ok then, I'll be there as soon as I can.oh wait breaks? Good good..yeh I'll see you then. Bye"  
  
Oh perfect working all night long, she would taking orders while asleep. But triple time on her all ready high wage, hoe could she resist. She needed to get home, working would take to long.a taxi..  
  
Just then... beep beep. Hermione snapped around, there was a taxi. But how? Her question was answered.  
  
"Catch the taxi to work, they'll wait for at your house. And do not worry, all pay is taken care off."  
  
And he was gone. Hermione was shocked, but quickly snapped out and ran toward the taxi. Pulled the door shut and was gone. As they got to their house the driver announced,  
  
"I will wait here miss. Do not worry I will not leave. Go on you'll be late."  
  
Hermione turned and ran into her lit up house, her parent's were still up.  
  
"Hermione dear home so early.."  
  
But she ignored them and ran straight to the shower. About 10 minutes later she emerged wearing a dark pink skirt that was just above her knees and a white shirt that said 'Miss Pink's Ice Cream Boutique'. In her hand was a handbag. Hermione ran down the steps two at a time, almost falling twice. When she reached the living room her parent's stopped talking at once.  
  
"Hermione Granger where do you think your going!" demanded her Father.  
  
Hermione halted and turned to her parents.  
  
"Daddy I am going to work," she announced brighty.  
  
"But Hermione it is 9:45!!" said her Mother checking her watch.  
  
"I know Mum, but Miss Pink said it's packed and some of the girls have called in sick!"  
  
"Dear there are other people Violet (A/N: Violet is Miss Pink okay, yeh yeh Violet Pink is sorta a weird name, but no matters) can call in. I don't really want you working this late," Hermione's Mother expressed.  
  
"Mum it's triple pay! How could I give in? Anyway it would be going towards all my Hogwarts things, so you wouldn't need to spend money you don't have," Hermione said deeply.  
  
Mr and Mrs Granger glanced at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Oh very well," Mrs Granger sighed.  
  
"Oh thankyou Mum!!!"  
  
Hermione ran over and kissed her Mother and Father on the cheek. Then she ran outside to the awaiting taxi.  
  
A/N: Short a kno but I didn't have the heart to write more. Review you stud muffins lol (that's just a saying I have) Oh and sorry if the spelling isn't all right, I couldn't check it soz. 


	5. Unmasking

A/N: Okay this story picks up from the day AFTER the long working time. SORRY its kinda sort, lately all my stories have had some type of writers block. So here it is. R AND R. sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: Have I told you how much I HATE disclaimers! It's not like she is going to post it on da net and make NOTHING. When she could be writing da real thing for a killion billion trillion bucks, is she. **stalks off**  
  
A New Girl  
  
Chapter 5: Unmasking  
  
It was time to go home for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you've worked very hard and I thankyou for that. You were here when I needed you most. Please don't come into work for at least two days, you need a break dear. Here is your pay, it is quite a bit bigger than usual my dear. I have put in a bonus, on top of your pay. Please my dear use it well, well good night Hermione. Go get some real deserved sleep you need," Miss Pink said, handing Hermione her pay packet.  
  
"Thankyou Miss Pink." and with a smile and flick of her hair, Hermione was out the door. But didn't go far, she just needed a small break before she started to go home.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of the loading dock, like she usually did after work. But this time she didn't smoke, she just sat there. But Hermione didn't see the person walking slowly up the Alleyway.  
  
"Not smoking to-night I see," he said.  
  
Hermione looked up and then said smiling,  
  
"Oh it's only you."  
  
"Yes only me"  
  
"Who are you anyway? Like I know you're a wizard, but am I meant to know you?"  
  
The boy smirked.  
  
"Always full of questions aren't we. Never can have an un-answered question when Hermione Granger.or is it Mya now?"  
  
Hermione frowned, this person knew who she was and knew a lot of other stuff about her as well. But who was he?  
  
"I have the feeling I am meant to know you. Anyway. what do you want? What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want nothing with you. It's only I saw you working in here earlier and was amazed by your change. Your hair, it was so bushy and look at it now. Straight, blonde and perfect? One has to wonder. And what you wear, my god that is different. But better may I add for the better. Your attitude has changed heaps, so calm and uncaring. Just what I like. You've started to use makeup as well, makes you look much older. And I'm sorry I had to add this, you've ahh grown and shrunk in some area. Hermione over all you've changed for the better," the mystery man said to Hermione who was dumbfounded.  
  
"Well then you like my change to do. That's good, I was afraid everyone would hate it." Hermione started.  
  
"Yes I do like it, but there was one thing I wish I could change about you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Who you are."  
  
I fell silent.who I was? What does he mean by that?  
  
"I don't understand?" quizzed Hermione.  
  
The man in the black cape bowed his head and sighed.  
  
"Think about it Hermione.who you are"  
  
Hermione began to think 'who you are'??? But nothing came to mind. She was Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Prefect, Witch...  
  
"I'm afraid I do not get where you're going"  
  
"Well well.the smartest witch from Hogwarts can't get this simple question. Hmmmm how can I make is simpler??? Your Parent's.who are they?"  
  
Her parents?? They were Janet and Paul Granger, dentists and..  
  
"I'm muggle born," Hermione put together, "and since you wanted to change that about me.that means you would call me Mudblood and mostly likely you're in Slytherin. Am I correct?"  
  
"Well done Granger, the title of smartest witch is given back to you"  
  
"That makes you a Pure Blood then"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean this is a muggle place"  
  
"Long story I rather not tell"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause"  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
"Cause cause"  
  
"This is childish; just tell me."  
  
"Fine. In short my Father is a crazy bastard who has just got out of a very tight spot. He's making home hell, so I leave it during the day and sometimes, when I can manage it at night as well. He treats my Mother like crap, not that he hasn't always done. But this time he is much much worse. I do not care that he does that to me, but not to my Mother. That makes it terrible, not that I am not used to it. I got all the time when I was younger. But nothing like this. It is because I am older now; I am ment to be able to take it. He says it is to train me, make pain feel like nothing. But after all that I have seen. I have seen the pain it causes others. Innocent people, they have never done anything to us. Yet we hate them. I was horrible when I was younger and I hate that. But I had never seen the other side of life. Life for me was muggle hating and all that comes with that."  
  
The boy finished; Hermione was shocked. This boys Father was all that!  
  
"That's terr.terrible!" she squeaked, "Why do you not leave? Get out of there and go into hiding. It is not like there is any thing back there for you..."  
  
"My Mother, she is what I have! If I leave he will punish her and then will find and kill me. No one turns against my Father. I must stay, for my Mother!"  
  
"And put up with it..?"  
  
"Yes, it is something I must do."  
  
Hermione knew not what to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"It's late," she whispered, "Won't he be at home waiting for you?"  
  
"No, he will be out all night. Business"  
  
"Oh.tell me. Who are you?"  
  
"You promise not to tell? No one, not yet. Potter and Weasley can't know."  
  
Hermione always told Harry and Ron everything. It was going to be hard.  
  
'Yes"  
  
The boy took off his coat. Hermione gasped.  
  
It was.  
  
A/N: NOOOO says all. Cliffhanger. Sorry to all those who want to know. But most of you will probably kno, it easy huh. Okay I just wanted to see if anyone was still interested in this story. I mean I haven't got heaps and heaps of reviews. Not that I am one of those authors who say 'I wont update until I get 100 reviews for this chapter' please come on! Well R AND R I shall give you a cookie.  
  
COOKIE!! Or is it CHOCOLATE u want? lol 


End file.
